wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Głębina Otchłani
Kraby Murloki głębinowe Węgorze Beztwarzowi Piranie Gilgobliny Panterki Kraken Bezlitośni Rozdymki Płaszczki Remory Koniki wodne Strzykwy Węże morskie Żółwie morskie Rekiny Węże Ślimaki Prześladowcy Osnowy |Import = broń poszukiwacze przygód sprzęt do nurkowania |Eksport = owoce morza artefakty Nag i Kaldorei |Stolica = Ciemna Wyrwa Mroczna Jaskinia |Rasy = Gilgoblin |Ustrój polityczny = dyktatura wojskowa |Język = Nazja Niższy Wspólny |Przynależność = Sporne }}Abisalne Głębiny to trzecia i ostatnia strefa podwodnego regionu Vashj'ir. Głębiny są domem dla starożytnego boga L'ghoreka, który jest złączony z czymś ogromnym pod dnem morza. Kult Młota Zmierzchu ściąga energię życiową z tej gigantycznej istoty do tworzenia "potomków" przed zbliżającą się wojną z Neptulonem o kontrolę nad morzami. Ponadto w głębinach znajduje się Abisalny Wyłom, wejście wprost do Abisalnej Paszczy, gdzie czeka więcej nieznanych potworności. Historia Abisalne Głębiny nie posiadają znanej historii, gdyż znajdowały się pod powierzchnią oceanu. Zobacz też - Historia Vashj'ir Jak się dostać? Aby dostać się do Głębin, musisz zaakceptować zadanie Full Circle, by dopłynąć tam na statkach. Legionista Nazgrim/ Kapitan Taylor ofiarują Ci je po zakończeniu ostatniego zadania w łańcuchu Naz'jarskiej Bitewnej Dziewicy, którym jest A Breath of Fresh Air. Po jego zaakceptowaniu gracze zostaną wysłani do Abisalnych Głębin poprzez Verne (Horda) lub Szczypce X2 (Przymierze) ; Horda :Ze Styksowego Skarbu w Vashj'irze (nad Lśniącym Bezmiarem), na pokładzie Verne. Później można korzystać z portalu w Zachodniej Kapliczce Ziemi. ; Przymierze :Z Twierdzy Voldrina w Vashj'irze (nad Lśniącym Bezmiarem), na pokładzie Szczypiec X2. Później można korzystać z portalu we Wschodniej Kapliczce Ziemi. right Geografia Abisalne Głębiny to największa z trzech podwodnych stref Vashj'iru i najbardziej wysunięta na zachód. Głębiny, jak nazwa wskazuje, znajdują się głęboko pod powierzchnią oceanu. Najczęściej spotykane tu formy życia to morskie żółwie, rekiny, kraby i inne ryby. Instancje Mapa i subregiony Ośrodki podróży Trasy lotu z Darkbreak Cove * Tranquil Wash, Shimmering Expanse Trasy lotu z Tenebrous Cavern * Legion's Rest, Shimmering Expanse Sąsiednie regiony Znaczące postacie Główny artykuł: NPCe w Abisalnych Głębinach Gracze rozpoznają wielu oferujących zadania z poprzednich lokacji w Vashj'irze. Legionista Nazgrim i Kapitan Taylor dołączają do graczy w połowie drogi do Cyplu podczas doświadczeń w Głębinach. Gracze kontynuują interakcję z nimi poprzez Defending the Rift, gdzie ponownie spotykają inną znaną postać pojmaną przez nagi: Erunaka Stonespeakera. Mówiący z falami Tulra oraz Valoren również są tutaj, tym razem ofiarując zadania obu frakcjom. Podobnie jak w Lśniącym Bezmiarze, tutaj również gracze pomagają starożytnemu w odzyskaniu kontroli, tym razem jest to L'ghorek wymagający pomocy przy uwolnieniu się od członków Młotu Zmierzchu. Zadania Główny artykuł: Abyssal Depths NPCsZadania w Abisalnych Głębinach Gracze zaczynają swoje doświadczenia w głębinach poprzez próbę odkrycia zdolnej do użycia alternatywy dla paliwa łodzi podwodnej, co szybko eskaluje do pomocy ukrycia faktu posiadania łodzi podwodnej przed drugą frakcją. Zadania prowadzą graczy do luminescencyjnego Rozświetlonego Kanionu by pomóc krasnoludowi lub orkowi, którzy szukają pomsty po stracie ich wilczej towarzyszki. Opuszczając kanion gracze potykają się z nagami, odpierając Beztwarzowych zanieczyszczających lokalną faunę, a także asystują starożytnemu L'ghorekowi. Wszystkie te akcje posiadają swoją kulminację w postaci ostatecznej bitwy przeciwko nagom przy Abisalnym Wyłomie. Zasoby *Zielarstwo **Welon Azshary **Burzorośl *Górnictwo **Ruda Obsidium Dzikie stworzenia right * Kraby * Murloki głębinowe * Węgorze * Beztwarzowi * Piranie *Gigantyczne równonogi * Gilgobliny * Panterki * Kraken (Jeden, Ozumat) * Bezlitośni * Nagi * Rozdymki * Płaszczki * Remory * Koniki wodne * Strzykwy * Węże morskie * Żółwie morskie * Rekiny * Węże * Ślimaki * Warp Stalkery Galeria Abandoned Reef.jpg|Opuszczona rafa Abyssal-Breach.jpg|Abisalny Wyłom Coldlight-Chasm-ground.jpg|Dno Szczeliny Zimnego Światła Deepfin-Ridge.jpg|Grań Głębopłetwy Seabrush-coral.jpg|Koralowiec w Abisalnych Głębinach Video Abyssal Depths HD - World of Warcraft Cataclysm Linki zewnętrzne en:Abyssal Depths es:Abyssal Depths nl:Abyssal Depths Kategoria:Abyssal Depths Kategoria:Wschodnie Królestwa Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Vashj'ir